Back From The Dead (JELSA)
by marley00
Summary: Jack and Elsa were best friends until one night. Elsa's powers go out of control and accidentally kills Jack. Thirteen years later, Elsa starts getting weird dreams and sees Jack where ever she goes. The thing is, is he real, or just a product of her memories and guilt? She runs away but the images follow, and soon she finds out what really happened the night she hit him.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

**_Chapter 1:_**

_"Come on, Elsa! Show me!" Jack jumped up and down infront of me. Eyes tightly shut, begging me to show him._

_"Alright, just lower your voice." I snickered, pulling his arm closer to the edge of the pond. "Ready?" I turned over to Jack where he nodded his head like crazy. I took a deep breath before dipping my foot in. Instantly, the dark water turned into ice, reflecting the moon._

_"Wow," Jack gasped beside me. He stepped on the icy pond and tried to maintain his balance. I joined him with my petit legs gliding across the smooth layer of frost._

_"Want to see something better?" Raising an eyebrow, I asked. I didn't wait for an answer. I held my small hands tightly together. After a minute, I opened them, realising a snowball. Throwing it up at the midnight blue sky, it burst into snowflakes. _

_Jack smiled brightly. I spun in the ice, with my hands stretched out; I created a ring of frost around me. "Elsa! What-" I didn't notice where I was going, and collided into Jack, making both of us fly across the pond. I picked myself up and spotted Jack, motionless on the ice. His hair turned white._

_"Jack!" Tears rolled down my cheeks, but not making it down to my jaw line, freezing on my face half way there. When I got to him, he was ice cold. Not breathing and too late._

I took a big gulp of air, filling my tight lungs. I desperately looked around me, trying to find out where I was. I opened the curtain and window, letting fresh summer air in and the rising sun light seep into the room. It was completely covered in a layer of snow. I wish I could say it was just a dream, but it's not. It never was. It's a memory, a painful one too. I accidently killed my own best friend.

I ran a hand through my blonde messy hair. Always at this time of the year that memory haunts me more than usual. The time of his death is coming, the darkest days of the year. I threw myself back into my bed, letting my eyes wander around the room and letting out a tired sigh.

Without warning, my breath was caught in my throat and body paralyzed. Jack stood there on the outside of my window sill with his white hair. He looked grown up, with a sly smile on his face. We stared into each other's eyes, getting lost. I couldn't break apart, not until Jack took a step closer. I blinked in what felt like eternity and rolled over on my satin sheets.

"He's not there," I whispered as I hugged myself. "Jack's gone." My breath hitched as I heard the window slam shut. In crystal ice, it was clearly written out: 'I'm here'

"No!" I wailed out as I chocked on tears as I hit the window.

"Elsa?" I picked up Anna knocking. "Are you okay? I know that with tomorrow being thirteen years is hard but-"

"Go away, Anna!" I howled at her, cutting her off. The temperature dropped and ice flakes hung in the air. The door was sealed shut over frost and the window was blanked out by snow.

"I'm right out here for you, just let me in." I could practically image her, whispering into my door.

I didn't answer, frankly because I couldn't find my voice. I sobbed quietly in the middle of my room and dug my face into my hands. The pain and guilt made a hole in my chest and weight me down, reminding me of that night. The night we sneaked out, to the night I killed him. It wasn't something that you could easily forget, it recalls you. It's a moment I wish I could take back. The last thing I remember is his bright smile that could light up all of Arendelle. I remember him telling me, that the curse was something beautiful. He, the one that encouraged me the most I end up killing. I'm a murder with no consequence.

Blinking the tears away, I found myself in thick layers of snow and remorse.

**A/N:**

**I know, it's short! But I just wanted to give you guys a little taste before really kicking off the story. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

**xxx, marey00**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

Weeks past, and Jack's kind and inviting stare was always studied me from the glass. Every night, he came closer. His tender smile I've missed ever so much glisten at me from the summer night. I would jolt awake from the past and find him there. As if he knew I was hurting, I could feel him comforting me. I could even imagine him whisper 'It's okay. You're going to be okay.'

I paused for a minute, setting the book down beside me. The afternoon sun bathed my room in a golden light. Eyes tracing over to my window I spotted a piece of blue material pass by. Curious, I cracked the window. A warm breeze brushed the smallest smile on my soft pink lips.

"You look beautiful." A glace wind brushed at the back of my neck. Startled, I jumped back and spun around. Stumbling, I gripped the window sill. Thick frost covered the window. "Relax," It was Jack. He stood infront of me, hands held out in what looked like surrender.

"It can't be." I whispered under my breath as I watched Jack stare back at me. My heart thundered within my chest, being a wild creature held back by my rib cage.

Jack nodded, his white hair moving slowly with his movement. "Something happened that night-"

"Yes! I killed you! You shouldn't be here." Everything came out harsher than what I expected or planned. I whispered the last part, a storm building up on my chest, closing my lungs; it clouded my eyes with tears that escaped.

"Shh, it's okay." With a pale and freezing hand, Jack cupped my cheek and dried my face from my tears with his thumb.

I pulled back, more tears rushing to my eyes. "Get away," I breathed out, panted. I dropped my gaze, not wanting to meet his.

Jack took a step closer to me. "I'm not going anywhere, Elsa. I came here to-"

"No, just…" My lungs ached as I took a deep breath. My chest felt heavy. "Go. I killed you once, and I don't want to do it again. I'm a danger. Just…" My tears froze in my cheeks, leaving back a burning like sensation.

Jack's hands gripped my arms, I tried to struggle away but he kept me in place, trapping me between the window and him. With his frigid fingers, he tilted my head up to look at him in his eyes which were the color of icy waves pounding against the shore. "I'll never leave again, not without you."

We shared a moment of eternity and quiet, drowning and getting lost in each other's eyes. After forever, Jack uttered, "I know what can cheer you up," I saw desperation flash though Jack. I knew that desperation, the one that he had to make me happy or the world would end. As if he needed me happy for _him_ to be happy.

"Jack-"

"Look," I started to protest, but Jack cut me off. He left his cool hand away from my face. He stepped back into my white wall. Placing his hand on the wall, he traced it across, as if drawing a rainbow or half a circle. As he did, he left a trail of crystalized snow on my wall. Jack spun on his heel and gave me a grin.

"How?" I asked in awe as I stumbled closer to the wall, knitting my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Elsa," Jake took my hand in his cold one. "You need to know what happened when we were kids."

"Jack, what…" I trailed off, my off losing itself in the pool of my confusion, breath still rapid.

"Just meet me at the North Mountain tonight." A spark of adrenaline suddenly ran though Jack and he spoke in a dash.

I tried to protest, to try and calm down the madness and to let my brain progress all the recent events. "Ja-"

He planted a quick kiss on my cheek, melting my frozen tears. "See you then." Jack left my hands and flew out of the window, leaving me alone in my room.

I kindly gave myself a slit second to think everything through before a knock at my door. "Princess Elsa, lunch."

"In a minute," My response came out automatically as if I was in Auto Pilot. My mind was in somewhere else, in Jack's deep blue eyes.

Tonight. North Mountain.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys :) First off, I will like to say thank you to all of you guys that favorite and are following this story. i was thinking of uploading this chapter tomorrow, but as soon as I saw the positive response that I got, I updated earlier :) I know this chapter is short, but as we go, I hope to make them longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

**xxx, marley00**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

My mind was out of control, spinning and wandering away from reality. Reality, what is that anymore? I mean for heaven's sake! Jack is here, in muscle and bone. Breathing. Tonight, I shall see him, in muscle and bone; not in the border line of a memory and reality, not in a dream. Jack's white hair and ice eyes were printed into my wild mind, as if he will not allow me to forget about him. Everything that I do, he's with me, _engraved_ in me.

My curtains were drawn closed and I paced around my room, nervous shocks jolted within me, shaking my nerves. My chest rose and dropped violently as I tried to calm down my heavy heart. I realized my cold hands that I clammed them together and accidently blasting ice onto one of my pillows. "Get it together, control it."

"Elsa!" I heard Anna bang at my door. "There is a blizzard in the middle of July!" There was something in her voice, not quite sure what it was. Mixed feelings dripped off her voice, exciment yet terror.

My heart jumped around and I could feel a knot in my throat. _Jack?_ My understanding immediately snapped into Jack and what he had showed me earlier today. Ripping the curtains open, my eyes went wide and breath burned.

Everything was cold.

Arendelle was smothered by a thick blanket of snow. Ships frozen in place in the sparkling water, the sky was grey inked stained and heavy and it thundered with more flakes. A silent 'no' rolled out of my tong without me knowing.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice from the other side of the wooden door snapped me back to action.

A sudden blow out of adrenaline sailed coldly in my veins. As I unsealed the window, a bitter wind hit me hard like a rain of bricks, barely even keeping myself steady. Hopping one leg after the other, I sat on the outside of my window sill. Filling my lugs with the rusty wind, I slid down the curved up side of the castle wall. The flurry snapped at my cheeks and yanked my hair back tightly. Losing balance, but gaining speed, I plunged into the snow and rolled painfully on the icy grounds.

Arising, I ran and didn't look back once. My legs were supposed to feel heavy with the snow, but it felt as if I was floating, hovering over the turf. Eyes locked on one thing and not even blinking as the perfectly shaped snowflakes invaded them. The North Mountain in the distance is my target, where all the dark blizzard-filled clouds seem to come from. _Jack, what are you doing?_

Half an hour later, I was stranded in distant woods. Snow is still pounding down on me and Jack nowhere to be seen. "Jack?" I hailed out. The sun was setting, apologizing for leaving me in the dark middle-of-nowhere. "Ja-" My breath was knocked out of my lungs as I stumbled and fell, throwing my hands infront of me. Dark red blood from a cut in my hand tainted the snow below me.

Suddenly, a voice claimed from the woods hugging me tightly. It was so settle, and so quiet, I thought it was the wind. "That look's bad." My eyes and ears snapped up, trying to figure out who was the source of the buzz.

"Jack?" There was a halt in everything. Nothing moved, or breathed. Then I was swept off my feet, _literally_. I gasp as I was descended into the now starry sky with strong arms wrapped around me.

"Hey, hey, relax. It's just me." Jack smiled in a hushed tone as he pressed his forehead against mine. We were closer than ever before. I returned the smile, curling my hands around his neck.

A couple of minutes later, he finally landed us on the fresh patch of snow. Jack sat beside me with his legs crossed and a grin playing on his pale lips, just like the boy that he is. "Jack, what did you do to Arendelle?" I gave up my stare at him and turned towards the frozen village below us.

I could hear snow crunch under his weight as Jack stood and strolled behind me. "This is not what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't even know how it happened. I was thinking on how excited I was to see you and…" Jack trailed off and motioned to our freezing cold climate.

"You were excited to see me?" Stunned, I turned to Jack. No one is ever excited to see me, not even my parents. I could feel their terror every time I would accidently freeze my room. No one ever wanted me around. I am such a hazard.

"Of course," Jack cupped my cheek, pulling me slightly closer to him. "I love you." Jack places his cold lips gently against mine.

He slides one hand onto my waist and when I thought that we couldn't get any closer, we did. Ages moved by us, but we didn't noticed, we were lost in each other. When finally Jack pulled away, I could feel the wings of butterflies brushing against my stomach. "I love you too." I mutely say to Jack's lips.

Jack pulls his face away to look me in the eyes. "The night, that you froze me, your ice spread all throughout me. It made me, well, this!" He beamed and it seemed as if he was glowing in the night sky.

"After all these years, why did you come back now?" I questioned, running a hand though his soft white hair.

"I wanted to, so badly. But I was stuck, in this border between life and death. I watched you for thirteen years live in guilt and pain, but I was with you." Jack took my hand out of his hair and held it up to his cold face. "I finally broke out, and coming straight to you."

I couldn't fight back a smile, but I had to pull away. For his safety, for everyone's safety. "I got to go." I say, walking away, snow crunching underneath me.

"Elsa, why are you-" Jack gripped my shoulder but I just moved his hand.

Breathing got heavy and tears gathered. "I hurt you once; I don't want to do it again. I still can't control my powers and," I took a deep breath, steading my shaky little self. "I'm saying good-" I couldn't finish, first off, Jack interrupted but I couldn't have finished myself, either.

"Don't you ever say good-bye to someone you love." Jack spun me around and held me tight in his arms. I buried my face in his chest and let the tears break loose. "I need you."

"But, I'm terrified." The words chocked on my throat.

"I know, I know," Jack said noiseless, tracing circle patterns on my back and running his hand on my hair. "You're going to be okay, _we're _going to be okay." The breeze-less night crept on us and the moon glistened on the flakes.

**A/N:**

**Hey! So since on the first two chapters I got a really positive response, I decided to make this chapter longer for you guys! Thank you for all of the support, followers, and everyone who favorite this fan-fiction and simply the ones who are just reading this. You are what keeps me going! Anyways, what do you guys think so far? Please leave me a review/comment and I will get back to you guys :***

**xxx, marley00**


	4. Author's Note

Hello guys :)!

It feels like it's been forever since I've been here! Sorry that I happened uploaded anything for a while, but I've been busy. I know, I know, it's what everyone says. Well, it's true. I had my finals this week, and as you can image, it's much stress.

I've been thinking a lot about the story, and it's development. Some of you guys want me to continue (I do read the reviews. You guys are so sweet!) Originally, this was a short story, but since you guys want more, and I am drained out of ideas, what do you guys want to happen to Elsa and Jack? I saw a comment on my last chapter that really interested me, but I wanted to hear other voices too.

So, should I leave it, or keep going?

Thank you for everything,

xoxo, marley00


	5. Chapter 4

_Anna lifted the edges of her pink lips, her chubby child cheeks rounded even more. Her eyes were filled with joy and warmth and her laugh was the same. She had a certain laugh that just warmed your heart and made you want to laugh along with her. Anna is the type of person that you wanted to be around with, unlike me. I was just a hazard, to everyone, even at a young age._

_"Elsa?" Little Anna called. I turned to find her twiddling with her thumbs. "Goodnight,"_

_"Goodnight, Anna." A playful grin played on my lips as well and my child-me opened her bedroom door._

I slowly peeled my eyes, a white puff blew out of my lips; I watched it disappear into the white sky. Wait, white sky? Is the middle of June, it can't be possible. I studied my surroundings, Jack was holding me tight in his arms as we lay in the snow, my hair was pulled down into a side brain and the snow tightens around us. Small pieces of the puzzle from last night came back to me. Jolting up I crawled through the thick layers of snow. As far as the eye could see were pure white puffs.

"Elsa? What happened?" Jack hugged me from behind; with sleepy lips he places a kiss on my cheek.

"We have to fix this." I turned my head, to meet his eyes, centimeters away from his pale pink lips. "Jack, we-" He caught me off, gently pressing his lips on mine. I pulled back but my eyes were still closed.

"We'll figure it out," he whispered gently kissing the back of my neck. "I know that we can learn to control this." Jack nibbled at my sensitive skin.

"How Jack? How do you know?" I turned in his arms; his caring eyes met my watery eyes filled with fear. He held me tight, and I could catch his soft scent.

"Because we love each other," Jack's bright and perfect smile shined at me as he brushed a strand of blonde hair way from my eyes. "And everyone knows that love can defeat all." Jack slid his cold palm onto the back of my neck, pressing his forehead against mine. I smiled to Jack's innocence and dropped my eyes, and I saw the summer grass crunching underneath us instead of snow.

"Jack, look!" I tugged on his blue soft hoddie. "How did you... did we..." I trailed off and pulled away. I lifted my hands slowly and over my head, more snow began to disappear.

"Love is always the answer." Turning, Jack was standing in a perfect circle free of snow, bright grass stood out from the world that was painted white. "Pushing Anna away won't do anything either. Your parents wouldn't like that. Just let her in again." Those words stabbed me and brought tears to me. Anna is so clueless about what am I. Jack is right, I can't live my life in fear of hurting her when I can't even love her. "Love is the answer." I sobbed and smiled, a marathon of tears took part on my cheeks and the finish line was my jawline where they hung.

"Always," Jack embraced me tightly, enclosing his arms around my thin waist and I did the same but to his neck. He kissed me lightly and carefully, afraid that I might break under him. Jack pulled away and kissed my cheek, whispering into my skin, "Now, let's get rid of winter and go back."

Hey! So, I now you all probably hate me now with a passion... Sorry that I've been gone for over 2 months. I went on a really long trip with my family to Canada! When I came back I had a lot of homework waiting for me. I also joined a couple of sports so it was very time consuming :( But here is another chapter (FINALLY!) and I promise to upload sooner and with longer chapters!

xoxo, marley


End file.
